


Who do you love?

by Commoncoral



Series: An Untold Story [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e01-03: Orion Pax, Exes, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Violence, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: After vanquishing Unicron, Megatron wakes up to find that Optimus has physically and mentally reverted back to his young Orion Pax self.Au where Optimus uses the matrix of leadership to inhibit his emotions.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Series: An Untold Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510322
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Who do you love?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I am not used to writing this much arguments. This type of writing is not something i'm used to but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways!
> 
> I also imagined this song playing during the slow dance scene but feel free to imagine any other songs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1hzHolsgCM

Megatron had Orion on his mind. What did he say to him before he pulled the cortical psychic patch from his helm? Megatron didn't dare ask Optimus when they battled again. Getting a stoic emotionless answer from him would spoil his curiosity, he wanted to hear directly from the Orion he knew.

Megatron would now fight with the intended goal of taking the Matrix away from his spark, Optimus noticed and defended his sparkchamber quite closely.

When Unicron became a threat to the world, both Optimus and Megatron created a temporary pact to fight together.

It was quite interesting to Megatron how they both were being used by godly beings, but Optimus didn't like the term being used when Megatron brought it up. Another thing that was interesting to him was how well they worked together as they fought together. Their walk to Unicron spark was silent, as Megatron had nothing to say to him and Optimus being the speak only when talked to type.

As Optimus tried to open up his sparkchamber, revealing the matrix powering up to eradicate Unicron. An energy wave blasted out which caused Optimus to stumble and fall, while Megatron heard and saw the voice in his head.

Unicron loud and thundering voice ordered him to kill the prime. Megatron forced every will of his mind to not stab Optimus. He struggled and shook as his arm blade unsheathed ready to cut through the prime. He used his other arm to prevent the attack. It's was horrifying for Megatron to have his body taken over and be used by Unicron, but it was more terrifying for him to have Optimus die and not being able to see him again without his matrix controlling his emotions. He had to see Orion again.

"Megatron is commanded by no one! I won't allow you to kill him!" He shouted out, finally free of his control before a head-splitting pain in his processor caused him to blackout.

Megatron awoke with a dull pain in his head. He looked over to see Optimus passed out on the ground, or what was Optimus prime. Megatron didn't believe what he saw. His small Orion Pax was getting up from the ground and a matrix of leadership that was split in half right next to him.

He walked closer to Orion and offered his hand to help him up, he was unsure if he was still dreaming. When Orion said, "Where are we, Megatronus?" With his wide and innocent optics, Megatron immediately realized his memory was gone too. That was an advantage for Megatron. When he physically felt the servos that held his, Megatron knew that this was real and he finally had Orion pax back.

"Don't you remember old friend?"  
Megatron said.

Before Orion could say anything a door was blasted right behind them both by Bulkhead.

"Optimus! are yo-" Bulkhead stunned into a silence seeing the smaller prime in front of him.

"What did you do to him." Arcee said threateningly, with her blaster pointed at Megatron.

"Why did he call me that? Who are they?" Orion said before jolting in surprise as a ground bridge portal leading to the Nemesis opened behind him. Megatron readied his fusion cannon before saying, "They are our mortal enemies, we are outnumbered. Run, I'll cover you!" he started shooting at the group of Autobots and when one landed on Bumblebee, which caused him to fall and beep out _"Optimus?". _Orion briefly looked back during his escape at the yellow scout before entering the ground bridge with Megatron. The dismayed team stood in silence before Arcee noticed the familiar-looking rubble on the ground. She picked up of what used to be the matrix of leadership.

"This is worse than we thought it was." Arcee said.

"Especially since Megatron has Optimus. But that doesn't explain why he ran with him." Bulkhead chimed in.

_"He looked at us like he didn't know who we are..." _Bumblebee answered with his beeping. They had a young amnesiac Optimus Prime lost in the Decepticon clutches and the fear of what that meant settled in. They all immediately contacted Ratchet.

**_______**

"I have been in stasis for that long?" The surprise in Orion's voice was nostalgic to hear for Megatron. They both walked in the halls of nemesis side by side. Orion was taking in a long time that passed between them both and how different Megatron looked when he caught a few glances at his red optics.

"Yes and I finally have you back." Megatron said.

"I have too many questions..."

"I'll answer as soon as I introduce you to other members of the Decepticons."

Orion slowed his walking speed a bit.  
"Must I have to? You can just announce my arrival." Megatron forgot how shy Orion got from being near crowds of people.

"Your presence here can cause quite a surprise, it's better if everyone knew. Don't be so shy Orion." Orion was still apprehensive about meeting new people.

The doors slid opened and Soundwave, Breakdown, Knockout, and all of the vehicons bowed before Megatron arrival.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Knockout spoke as Megatron turned to look back towards the still-open door. He held back a chuckle remembering how slow Orion lagged behind whenever there was ever a meeting.

The small steps of Orion Pax as he walked in was all everyone heard as they stared in a surprise of a smaller cybertronian that strikingly resembles Optimus Prime. Orion didn't exactly like the staring of Knockout and Breakdown, especially since Breakdown servos immediately shifted to a hammer.

Breakdown wasn't going to attack the fragile-looking prime, it shifted because of his confused instincts. Orion didn't know that however and he unconsciously hid behind Megatron.

"At ease Breakdown, that is no way to greet a long lost comrade. Orion Pax is one of us."

When Orion looked up from the ground and looked around at the Decepticons around him, he spotted Soundwave and was relieved to see another familiar face.

"It's nice to see you again Soundwave." Orion waved with a small smile. Of course, no one noticed the widened optics of Soundwave behind his visor. Everyone was surprised when Soundwave waved back.

"_What is going on, Knockout? Why is Optimus Prime so small?"_

Breakdown privately communicated with Knockdown.

_"If __I__ knew there was a sort of technology that was able to __reverse__ age, __I_ _would have invented it! __Also having a young Prime with us gives us_ _quite__ the advantage. He's not bad on the optics either."_

_"Yeah, he's _ _surprisingly_ _...cute?"_

Orion nervously looked at his surroundings before saying, "I hope my presence won't disturb any of you from your work."

When Megatron dismissed everyone except Soundwave, who Megatron trusted to him to go along with a story he was making up. Soundwave already had a hunch that Orion had memory loss in the way he greeted him.

"How much do you remember Orion?"

"If I recall correctly, it was when I working on a speech for you. The one for the Iacon rally."

A few cycles before they had the fateful council meeting.

"...You go by Megatron now?" Orion asked.

"Yes, do you not like it?"

"No no, it's fine! But do I also must address you as lord Megatron as well?" Orion felt uncomfortable by how many things changed while he was gone.

It sent a weird certain feeling in Megatron chassis to hear Orion say lord. Megatron started chuckling.

"You don't have to use lord, it's something that the Decepticons started saying." It was a lie but he knew how uncomfortable Orion would get if he knew that he made all Decepticons address him as such.

"So Megatron, how much has changed while I wasn't here? Why was I in stasis?" Orion finally asked the giant question that floated around his processor.

"...It all started when the council created a rebellion against our own cause called the autobots."

Megatron weaved a lie that consisted of pinning the blame all the destruction of cybertron and war on the autobots. Megatron watched as Orion's eyes were filled with horror looking at their dead home planet cybertron on the giant screen.

"So the council captured me and put me into stasis and why...why would Ratchet be one of the reasons why our home is destroyed? I don't remember him like that, he was a caring mech." Orion nervously spoke.

"War changes others Orion, he is not the Ratchet you once knew." Orion looked down with his face full of disappointment and sadness, before shaking it off with a face full of determination.

"...I will help the Decepticons to the best of my abilities, we must revive Cybertron!" Megatron gave a smile, a thing he liked about young Orion was his naivety and blind faith. Something he lost in their past relationship too early. He finally had Orion in his own grasp.

Soundwave led Orion to Knockout medbay to receive his Decepticon badge.

"Well if it isn't the littlest addition to our group?" Knockout and Breakdown were conversing before the red mech greeted as Soundwave gently pushes the slightly awkward Orion into the room. Soundwave pointed to where the badge should be on Orion and left.

"I'll see you later Soundwave." Orion said. Nobody noticed the brief pause that Soundwave did before he resumed his walk, he then realized that he'd had to get used to Orion Pax mannerisms again.

Although Orion knew receiving a badge wasn't painful, Knockout told Orion that the process was not harmful to his smaller and less bulky frame.

Breakdown started talking to Orion,  
"Sorry if the hammer scared you, you looked really familiar to someone I fought-" Knockout servos went to Breakdown face, covering his mouth.

"_Shh, no need to mention Optimus __prime__ around his younger self."_

Knockout privately commed to Breakdown.

_"I wasn't going to even mention his name!" _He said back. Orion nervously watched as he saw the two mechs had a silent bicker between them both as they stared at each other. When Knockout finally finished with the Decepticon badge he admired his handiwork with a smirk before saying, "Welcome to the winning team."

"Thank you Knockout." Orion said. Knockout is surprised by how polite the mech was and gave back a "you're welcome." In a happy tone.

Knockout then immediately turned his attention to Breakdown and linked his arm to him. "So speaking of memory, I saw this interesting organic film that I think you might like." He continued his private conversation from when they were previously privately commed each other.

Orion watched as they left medbay together, "they must be a couple." Orion thought. He then realized he was alone. And he was taking in what happened to him.

He only recalled passing out from writing and researching a speech and now suddenly his home was gone. Everything was so different too, Megatron is different. Orion wasn't sure how to act, seeing his older, scarred, and intimidating lover. He wondered how his personality shifted and if he was still in a relationship with him after all those cycles if he had another cybertronian to love.

Then he thought about how he was going to help the decepticons, he looked at his servos and felt significantly weaker from all the combat and war frame mechs. He felt lost.

The door slides open for Megatron and he enjoyed the sight of Orion pax with a decepticon badge.

"Oh, Megatronus- I mean Megatron, I've been wondering what is going to be my duties on this ship."

"Follow me and I'll lead you to your workstation." And again they walked side by side in the halls of the nemesis. Orion wanted to ask Megatron if there was still something between them all this time, but the fear of what was the answer was and what the vehicons might overhear post phoned the curiosity of Orion.

Megatron noticed the silence that came from Orion, he also noticed the disgruntled looking face that Orion would make when he wanted to say something, but was too shy to. Megatron was entertained, seeing any of Orion's emotions was better than seeing the emotionless Optimus. Although he expected and remembered that Orion pax would be more affectionate towards him.

They both entered a room with a giant monitor with mountains of codes.

"Soundwave hasn't been able to decipher these, I considered you might have a lead on what these could be." Megatron didn't exactly believe that Orion could decode it since only a prime could.

"I'll try my best." Orion replied as he immediately went to decipher. Megatron servos held Orion's shoulder in a supporting manner.

"Goodluck Orion." He said, in which Orion's head turned back to give a small smile to Megatron. Megatron smiled back. Orion went back to work and he noticed how strangely familiar and quick he worked with it, although he never has seen this type of programming language before.

**_______**

Megatron walked at a quick pace to the medbay. Orion passed out in front of his workstation. When Soundwave sent his footage of him working, his servos started frequently trembling and he rubbed his helm before the mech dropped on the ground. It reminded him of how fragile Orion was and how to now he still overworked.

"The codes are locations on the nearby planet. They are ancient relics from the primes, I only managed to get two." Orion immediately said to Megatron in a dazed manner while laying down on the examination table.

"Always putting your work before your own health." Megatron then asked Knockout what was the reason behind his current dizzy state.

"His frame is overheated, the spark is burning brighter at fluctuating levels, and his processor is under immense stress and pain. The cause might be behind Orion working although I'm not certain, with rest he'll recover quickly."

"Megatronus, I remembered something. We were supposed to meet with the council, weren't we? And you went missing..."

Orion looked full of worry as he reached out to Megatron servos and held it.

"Are you alright? Did anybody hurt you? I was so scared, I had no idea where you were! Ratchet and I was looking for you everywhere-"  
This was Orion's exact words to Megatronus when he was released from prison.

"Orion, Everything is alright now. That was many cycles ago." Megatron replied to the now Orion pax in relief and realization that it was all over now.

Megatron then drew the connections to the question in his mind. Orion pax was able to decode but the strain of his smaller frame could not handle the information he was dealing with, which lead to him gaining some of his memories back when before he became a prime. Megatron refused to let him remember what happened after the council meeting.

"I'll assign you to another job position."

"But the artifacts, they're too important to ignore! As soon as I recover-"

He held Orion small warm servos tighter in his.

"Your wellbeing comes first and I recently just got you back, I rather it stays that way."

"...I'm sorry I worried you Megatron."

Knockout continued to watch and eavesdrop from the distance, gathering interesting gossip to tell Breakdown about what Optimus Prime and Megatron used to be together, or what they might have now.

**_______**

Orion was outside on the deck of the nemesis, watching the green and blue planet in front of him. He heard somebody steps behind him.

"I knew I'd find you here. Have a lot on your mind?" Megatron said to him.

Orion gave a serene sort of smile. In the moonlight, Megatron felt nostalgic for those old days.

"You know me so well. I've been wanting to talk to you privately, without anyone hearing."

"Well, what troubles you?"

He looked up at Megatron and held his servos.

"Everything has changed and is so different to me. I have just been feeling so lost. There are no archives, the technology seems so foreign, and... you seem so different now."

"What do you mean by that?"  
It was obvious that all the new changes to his frame would scare mechs, but Orion has never hid away from when he was a fearsome gladiator.

"You've been through a war and many stellar cycles have passed between us. I still am the same mech from the past, I'm unsure of how you feel about me after all this time. You might have someone else in your life and I just don't know what we have between us." Orion thoughts poured out of his lip plates and he couldn't look at Megatron in embarrassment.

Megatron thought to himself, _"My sweet little Orion Pax, how adorable of you to feel jealous of a mech that __doesn't__ exist."_

"So that's is what this is all about. You were afraid I moved on from you and became partners with some other cybertronian." Megatron said as he raised Orion's held up by his chin to look at him, then held his Orion's face in which he leaned into.

"I never stopped thinking about you since you were gone, you never left my mind, and no one else would ever compare to you Orion." Megatron saw Orion smiling face rise with gratitude as his blue optics were almost collecting tears. Orion pressed into Megatron chassis as he hugged him.

"Thank you for waiting for me." This was the affectionate mech that Megatron knew.

They then proceed to converse about anything that popped in their processor but Megatron avoided the topic of war.

"This night sky reminds me of that one day where the jazz band played and we heard it from the rooftop." Orion said.

"That was a beautiful piece from them. Too bad we had to get interrupted by Soundwave." Megatron could never forget the time Orion taught him how to slow dance.

"I wish to dance like that again," Orion spoke out loud without thinking.

"Orion, are you requesting to dance with me?"

"Well, I don't know if we should... the deck is meant for other purposes and someone might catch us." Orion's face became flushed.

"I'm the leader of the Decepticons. I can allow this." Megatron put his servo out to Orion for him to hold. Orion settled into the position of his arm behind Megatron shoulder and Orion other servo intertwined with his.

"...we don't even have music playing," he said as he got flustered. All of a sudden the very same music that played all those stellar cycles ago was heard through the speakers on the Nemesis flight deck.

Orion became even more embarrassed and leaned into Megatron's chest.

"Soundwave was watching us the entire time." Orion quietly said as Megatron laughed.

Megatron led the dance, counting the synchronized steps they took inside his mind. _"__1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..1..2_-" he eventually found his flow to the music and looked up from their pedes to Orion's glowing blue optics. They both smiled at each other as they swayed under the half-moon.

As the music started building up, Megatron twirled Orion to which he let out a small giggle. It warmed Megatron spark to hear such an innocent laugh.

"I see your dance skills haven't gotten rusty." Orion said.

"I'm surprised it hasn't, I thought I'd had to learn from you again."

"I'm so glad you still thought about me after such a long time."

"How could I ever forget you?"

Orion looked at him with such adoration instead of saying anything and it was enough for Megatron to feel how much he trusted him. It was almost enough for Megatron to feel guilty.

Orion forgot how Soundwave was watching them both on the monitor. Soundwave recalled when he sent Laserbeak to find out where was Megatronus and ended up surprising/ending the two couple slow dancing. Playing the song for them both now was him apologizing for that incident.

When the song ended with Orion in a dip, they realized they never took their optics off each other. They leaned in their faces together for a soft kiss.

"I love you, Orion."

"I love you too."

They held servos as they walked back into the nemesis. Soon Orion layed in the same berth as Megatron, where his servos felt over the scars on the face of his lover.

"I wonder why you changed your optics colours."

In Megatron's head he thought _"Because of you Orion.__"_

"To intimidate my enemies, does it scare you?" He lied.

"No."

"Why?"

"Even with your optics red, you still look at me the same way you did all those cycles ago. I'd never be afraid of you Megatron." Orion smiled.

Megatron held Orion tighter and closer. He felt how fragile he was compared to his own battle-hardened frame.

"Orion Pax, my sweetspark. Never leave my side."

To which Orion kissed the helm of Megatron.

"I won't." He said back.

Megatron met his face to Orion and pressed their lip plates together, softly biting Orion's mouth. He would never allow harm to come to his lover. Megatron didn't want to let go of his Orion in this tight embrace. They both fell asleep peacefully together.

**_______**

"Megatronus-Megatron, this is a bit unprofessional!"

Orion was sitting in Megatron's lap with his servos in his face, hiding his embarrassment.

"I'm the leader of this ship, I'm quite sure I can do what I choose to."

"What if somebody catches us like this?!"

"You worry too much Orion." Megatron chuckles. He wasn't worried since Soundwave would inform him if anyone would be arriving.

Although Megatron was happy at this moment, with his dearest archivist here like a day has not passed, he felt a small shame looking at Orion. He berated his past self for being such a fool in letting him go and losing that trust.

He hugged Orion tightly.

"I almost forgot how small you are compared to me." Megatron teased.

"I can't forget since all cybertronians on this ship are either bigger or bulkier." Orion crossed his arms in slight annoyance.

"Upset?"

"Well, you obviously got bigger since I last saw you, how am I going to catch up?" Orion joked.

Megatron laughed, a thing he missed was Orion being able to be a humorous mech only to those he was close to. 

"So Megatron, when do I get to work again?" Orion asked.

"You are still recovering from fainting yesterday, no need to rush in."

"But I have to be of some use to you, it doesn't feel right to sit by and do nothing while Cybertron is dead." 

Megatron was about to say that him being here was enough for him until Soundwave messaged him that Arachnid was arriving. When he told Orion that a Decepticon was coming, he quickly scrambled off his lap while Megatron chuckled at his surprised face.

Arachnid walked in and took a small glance at the smaller mech beside Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, it appears that the autobots are trying to sabotage our mining facilities and use our space bridge to the nemesis."

Megatron grew irritated, the autobots were persistent with trying to gain their leader back even with the Matrix broken.

"Orion, go to Soundwave, you will assist him with his work." Megatron sent him off and he gave a nod. When he walked past Arachnid he noticed her amused side-eye glare to him. He felt that this femme was is a dangerous person.

When Orion left the room Megatron gave the orders to destroy and shut off any space bridges if the vehicons spots an autobot.

"Now, how did you reduce the Optimus prime to such a harmless form? And I'm surprised by how much freedom you gave him. " The spider asked.

"It's of no concern to you, I know Orion well enough that he values freedom."

Orion worked on managing and sorting the energon supply while being an assistant for Soundwave. It was nice for Soundwave to have company around him, it was peculiarly nostalgic to him to see the young mech with a mouth that can go on about a book he critically reviewed.

Orion arrived at Soundwave workstation back from an errand with a sigh.

"Soundwave you gave me directions that led me in circles to the wrong room."

Soundwave displayed a smiley face on his visor. It was so easy for him to fool Orion Pax back then.

"I can't believe you are still pranking me even after all those stellar cycles!" Orion spoke in his friendly anger while Soundwave shook in his silent laughter. It was strange for him to see other emotions on Orion's face then Optimus sternness and blank expression.

**_______**

Perhaps they have gotten too light on guarding Orion. He quickly worked on decoding more of ancient prime artifacts locations when Soundwave was busy with other matters. After a few cycles, all decepticons onboard let their guards down quite rapidly around Orion pax.

Orion knew how much the primes artifacts can help the decepticons and didn't want his one incident of fainting to hinder their progress. So again he sunk deep into his work.

He didn't notice how his frame started cracking at the seams, the rising temperature, and his optics getting unfocused. He felt a sudden pain strike into his helm and he fell on all fours. His vision shifted to something else.

_Red optics stared at him in disgust and anger, then he heard the heavy steps growing fainter as Megatronus walked away from him._

Orion stared at the floor breathing heavy with wide optics for a while until tears fell. The growing pain in his spark and helm caused him to blackout once more.

When he awoke he was in the med bay again. Knockout was giving his analysis to Megatron.

"Whatever is in that encrypted information, it can shatter Orion's body from the amount of stress it puts on his spark."

Orion sat up and noticed the parts that had been welded together at the parts where his frame been damaged. Anymore cracking and it would have been deadly.

As soon as Megatron spotted him awake he walked over and asked sternly, "I told you not to decode anymore, why did you disobey me?"   
Orion looked to the side and avoided his optics.

"I wasn't in pain anymore, so I wanted to be useful." Orion said back. Megatron tension released from his shoulders with a sigh.

"How can a smart mech like you be so foolish at the same time? You can't be putting your life away for this!"

"I...didn't realize it would be this harmful. I apologize if I caused you any worry."

When Orion finally looked at Megatron, he was relieved to see that his optics were neither filled with coldness or anger but with a genuine fear of his health. Whatever vision or nightmare he saw before he fainted couldn't have been true, although a sinking feeling told him otherwise.

After when he was released from the med bay, Orion went to meet Megatron privately in the command room.

"Orion, are you feeling alright?" Megatron said as soon as he arrived.

"Yes, much better."

Orion stood right beside Megatron and held his servos. He had to know what he saw was real or not.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Megatron asked, noticing the familiar stare of Orion thinking.

"After the council meeting when I was elected prime, we had an argument. Didn't we?"

Megatron became stiff.   
"How much do you remember?

"I was wondering if what I saw was real. That was one of our biggest fights, right? All I can remember is how you looked at me."

There was a long silence where Megatron thought back to when they first separated.

Orion chased after him when he left the building asking why he aggressively demanded so much from the council. Orion flinched when he noticed the new red colour in Megatron optics staring at him like he was nothing. He still stood his ground bravely when Megatron started yelling that he betrayed him.

Megatron didn't think when he grabbed the neck cables of Orion tightly in anger. He didn't hear his own death threats to him until he saw Orion's wide optics staring at him like he was somebody else.

"...It was a mistake to let you go after our argument. It got me wondering all those times to where you disappeared to when the council took you away from me." Megatron was relieved to know that Orion didn't remember his violent actions. He never liked dwelling on that part of his past.

" ...Why didn't you tell me what was missing from my memories?"  
Orion asked.

"I...don't like that memory at all." Megatron knew what he did was for his own beliefs, but it still had a guilty string attached.

"But you shouldn't be hiding secrets from me. It's all over now right?"

"Yes. It's all over now, Orion."

Orion leaned himself into Megatron's arms. He had too much trust in Megatron to believe that he would be lying to him.

Afterward, Orion Pax was closely monitored by most decepticons on board, although it also out of concern by how easily Orion could be damaged. Soundwave also banned him from being near his workstation unless he watched over him, Orion felt slightly uncomfortable due to him being treated as a sparkling. He also told Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, and many Vehicons that he was able to carry the huge stack of energon cubes towering over his body while he walked through the halls of the nemesis. He has practice from balancing even larger stacks of datapads when he was an archivist.

Whenever he did tasks such as this his mind goes off wandering somewhere. self-reflecting on what he wanted and was able to do now since data decoding is something that would kill him but was the most useful thing he could do. He wondered if he was just a burden to Megatron, he looked so hurt when he brought up the argument. Orion didn't even remember what he said to him. Although he vividly recalled the pain in his spark when Megatronus first looked at him with those red optics. 

Orion then thought about how Megatron said that his optics were red to scare his enemies, was the argument that awful for Megatron to consider him as an enemy?

A _tick _noise broke him out of his thoughts and he noticed a slight pain on his frame. Orion felt over a small crack near his sparkchamber. 

That night when Orion was right beside Megatron in their berth, Megatron barely said anything at all other than asking about his health. It pushed Orion to force out another question on his mind.

"So, I was about to become a prime?"

"Yes." Megatron sounded slightly annoyed.

"I could never do that."

"...Why?" Megatron asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't you remember? I never liked being in the spotlight. The responsibility is too much for me too, and I'm not exactly fit to be a leader."

Another extended pause came from Megatron before he said, "What would push you to receive primacy willingly?"

"I...I don't know? I would have rejected the offer and gave it to you."

Megatron let out a short breath of laughter and his servos went to stroke Orion's face gently. Orion leaned into his touch, happy to see Megatron wasn't being distant. 

"Aren't you so sweet to me? loving too." Megatron said.

Orion turned his head to give a kiss to Megatron servos. Megatron then hugged Orion close and kissed his neck in which Orion laughed at the ticklish feeling he felt. 

"_So naive, so innocent, devoted, and mine._" Is what went through Megatron's head. He felt young again being around his loving Orion.  
**_______**

Orion fell when a slim silver seeker bumped into him while he was transporting energon cubes.

"Apologizes, I couldn't see where I was going." He held a servo out to help up the mech on the floor.

Starscream took a while to look at the younger version of Optimus Prime in front of him.

"Optimus Prime? What did he do to you!?" Starscream stood up instantly.

"...I'm not a prime? I am Orion pax."

Starscream then noticed the decepticon badge. "It seems like I have mistaken you for someone else." He said with an entertained smugness in his voice.

"You...must be Starscream, right? Megatron said you were terminated."

"Lord Megatron says many things, only some which are true," Starscream said with disgust in his voice.

A connection in Orion's mind starts appearing as well as a question.

"You do not suggest that Megatron would speak falsehoods?"

A burst of loud laughter erupts from Starscream as he said, "You really are being kept in the dark, aren't you?" Before Orion can ask more questions, vehicons arrived and aimed their blasters at Starscream, in which he transformed in fear and fled.

Megatron couldn't have lied to him. He shouldn't. They both loved each other, he trusted him. Megatronus would never hurt-

_Orion was pinned to the wall as Megatronus held him tightly by his neck, with red optics that were full of malice and betrayal. It hurts, everything hurt. Orion just stared at Megatronus in shocked silence as the squeezing__ at his neck was causing cracks to form around _that area_. "St-op...it..it..hurts." Orion managed to speak out even _with his_ voice box having heavy pressure put _around it_. He dropped onto the ground, still trying to take in the attack as he felt Megatronus staring right__ at _him._ "You disgust me, Orion. The next time __I_ _see you, I won't hesitate." Megatronus said with venom in his voice. Orion heard him walked away and knew that the mech he once knew and loved was gone._

He didn't want to believe it was true. That he became a Prime and fought Megatron for all those stellar cycles, fought in a war, killed many cybertronians if there was no choice, watched many friends died, and relied on the matrix to block out all those awful feelings he had.

Orion felt over the giant crack in his frame that grew when he finally had his last bit of memory back. His current body cannot last without the matrix any longer. 

He had to get back to the base. But how? The moment Soundwave catches him trying to escape, it's all over for him. He would have to wait for a chance to escape without the surveillance watching his every move, but waiting any further would cause more deadly strain due to his processor having too many memories for his past frame to handle. He couldn't pretend around Megatron, hiding his emotions without the matrix was never something he was good at.

Although Orion knew that it may be foolish, he could perhaps negotiate to return and quite possibly properly make amends to their relationship if Megatron truly cared about him. The walk to the command room was a long one that caused a sinking feeling to grow in his spark every echoing steps he took. 

The door opened and Megatron immediately noticed the giant tear across Orion's frame. 

"Orion, what happened?"

" I...remember everything Megatron."

Megatron looked up to see his sad optics. 

"So, it finally happened." Orion heard the disappointment in his voice. 

"You must get me back to the matrix, I-"

"No!" Megatron cut him off. 

"We can negotiate and settle things between autobots and decepticons! Just listen to me and-" Orion tried to reason further but his sentence got interrupted by Megatron again.

"I will not allow you to go back to being that emotionless husk of a weapon!" 

"I chose to have my emotions suppressed, I can let go of them if I wanted."

"And look where it brought you, being a tool for the primes. Orion, you are dependent on that artifact!"

Orion looked to the side in annoyance, "I am Optimus Prime. Megatron, my body cannot handle being like this any longer. My frame is under intense strain that will kill me unless I have the matrix. You must bring me back to my team."

It was foolish for Orion to trust that Megatron was willing to listen to him. Something grabbed Orion cuffed his servos behind him, he looked behind and saw Soundwave. His annoyance grew into pained anger.

"So you rather if I became a prisoner and died?" 

"I'll find something for your condition. Orion, I never lied when I said I still cared for you."

"All you have been doing was lying to me ever since I came here. You only loved that I was naive and would listen to your every order!" Orion became quiet in fear when Megatron walked closer to him. "You're going to grab me by my neck again?" Orion managed to say which stopped Megatron in his tracks.

"I would never hurt you, Orion."

"You have already hurt me many times, you always think that I'm two different cybertronians."

"...We will talk later. Soundwave, take him away to the holding cell."

Orion was accompanied on the walk to his prison, he remembered about what happened after Megatronus attacked and threatened him that day. He slowly got up from the ground and automatically walked to the nearest place to someone he trusted. His walk to Ratchet's place was Orion just saying don't cry in his head over and over. When he finally saw the tired medic answering his knocks on the door, his optics flew open in shock when he saw the dents around Orion's neck and worriedly asked him if he was okay, in which Orion's tears finally just fell from his face.

Suddenly he felt a flash came to his spark which caused him to stop in his tracks and see a vision where the matrix was repaired. His team was successful. A cracking noise grew louder as the fractures spread all over, causing him to fall over in pain. Soundwave carefully tried to pick up Orion but the cracks suddenly glowed and gave an electric shock to him, causing Soundwave to blackout.

Orion needed to get out before it was too late for him. He transformed into his alt mode and drove off to their transport room. It felt quite strange to be a cybertronian vehicle again. He swerved by all the surprised vehicons and dove right into an open space bridge.

He sabotaged and closed the bridge after arriving at an unknown mining shaft, he felt that the matrix was on his way so all he had to do was wait. He sat down in a curled position with his arms around his knees. No one was watching him now. He started crying.

He cried for everything, Megatron, the pain pulsing through his body, the guilt of hurting others, the guilt of losing others, and knowing his cowardice of him using the matrix to suppress his emotions again. All he heard was his breath hitching as it echoed through the cave. 

A space bridge opened and Megatron walked through. Orion knew that his time to himself would get interrupted. Megatron spotted damaged Orion curled up and crying. He was always weak for Orion's tears.

"You look like you are about to shatter." Megatron spoke in a worried tone.

"I fear that might happen if I don't get the matrix soon." Orion didn't look at Megatron and stared at the ground. Megatron wanted to get closer to wipe away his tears, "Don't get any closer to me, it'll hurt us both." Orion said. He didn't listen and a pained noise came from Orion as his cracks started glowing, then an electrical field shocked Megatron and made him collapse on the ground. 

Orion spoke again.  
"You really hurt me when we fought after the meeting with the council. I never expected you would ever react that way, I never wanted to be a prime but what else could I do when you said you were going to kill me? you never listened to me."

_"I never meant those words, I wasn't thinking." _The electrical field prevented Megatron from talking or moving.

"How can I be with you if you don't allow me to speak my mind against the decepticons without getting silenced or attacked?"

"_I'll show you, I can change your mind." _Orion then suddenly stood up and wiped away his own tears. "They're here." as he walked towards the exit of the cave, Megatron was out of his field and got enough strength asked, "What did you say to me when you left my mind using the cortical psychic patch?".

Orion stopped in his tracks and said, "You didn't hear?" there was a silence before he spoke again, "It'll be easier for the both of us if you didn't know what I said, you will just attempt to take out the matrix again."

"And Megatron, I probably won't remember anything from after the battle with Unicron when I return back to being a prime. I felt like you wanted to know that." 

"Orion you coward. Are you embarrassed by my existence that you chose to forget our time together!?" Megatron assumed that Orion would let matrix would erase his memories.

"I know that I'm a coward but I would never want to forget anything, it's just that I'm not supposed to exist right now. This was never meant to happen, all those injuries were caused by my separation to the matrix was because my past body can't handle all the memories of the present. I'm out of my time here." The cracks in his frames reached up to Orion's face, he had to go now.

"There's a lot I want to say to you Megatron. We can always talk after I receive the matrix."

"With your cold emotionless face staring at me? You aren't the same when you are a prime." Megatron saw the disappointment on Orion's face before he left. Orion really felt like Megatron just wanted him to have an advantage over him physically and emotionally if there was to be any sort of peace between them. He wondered if Megatron truly loved him at all.

Orion walked out of the cave and he saw Ratchet driving Jack towards him in the distance. As Jack got out of the vehicle, Ratchet transformed and stared at Orion in shock.

"it's been a while since I've seen you like that." Ratchet said with the matrix in his servos.

"It's been a while since I saw any of you at all. Jack, you have done a great job of finding and using the key to vector sigma. " Orion smiled. 

"...It's no problem, Optimus." Jack replied with surprise as Optimus wasn't usually this expressive at all.

Orion opened his sparkchamber and placed the matrix inside. Immediately his pains eased away, mental and physical. The cracks glowed to a blinding light and his Orion pax frame shattered and reshaped himself to a larger and stronger form. 

As he speculated he felt all those memories slip away into a corner of his processor. He was a prime again. Ratchet commed Arcee to ground bridge them back. Both Jack and Ratchet went through and although Optimus should not have felt or remembered anything by now, he looked back before entering the bridge. 

**_______**

Megatron slammed the walls in anger. So this is how it concluded for both of them. Could Orion ever stay by his side? He would never lay a servo to hurt Orion but he was fine if he kept fighting Optimus. It was easier to go against him then Orion in the first place. Megatron yelled in frustration and guilt as he hit the cavern walls again when he remembered the way Orion looked at him after that day when he held him up by his throat. His optics were wide, full of fear, distress, and looked at him like he was someone else.

"...I'm sorry Orion." Megatron finally said as those words echoed around him. 


End file.
